


Sacrifice

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maribingo 2015 [13]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dipper sacrificed himself to save the world, Gravity Falls and the people he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge maribingo by maridichallenge.  
> Prompt 57 - nostalgia di un luogo mai visto

Dipper was staring at the still tea in the cup in front of him. It was the darkest tea he had ever seen, so black that he couldn’t even see the bottom of the white porcelain cup, but he was used to it by now.

 

He wasn’t looking at it for its colour nor for anything related to it: he was thinking about his sister.

Mabel surely was in high school now, learning interesting stuff, having fun, maybe she even found a boyfriend. He hoped this boy would really care about her and that he never hurt her, she didn’t deserve it. And he couldn’t be there to protect her anymore.

 

He wished he could be there. He wished he could learn about math, and physics and chemistry and biology and any other scientific subject. He wished he could walk into a class and take notes and look at a chalkboard filled with important mathematical formulas. He wish he could step into the school labs and experiment everything he learned and his own ideas. He wished he could walk through the corridors with Mabel and go to lunch with her. He wished…

 

-Hey kid, stop daydreaming. I’m still waiting for my tea here.- a metallic voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

-I-I’m sorry.- he promptly apologized, picking the tray up to bring the tea to his Master.

 

At every step he took to reach the couch on which Bill Cipher was floating his chains clinked. He always wore chains on his ankles and wrists, as well as a collar, because the demon wanted him to remember what exactly was his place. And because of “aesthetics” Bill said to him the first time he put them on the boy.

 

He offered the tea to the triangle, who sipped it before looking at his slave.

 

-You’re getting better at brewing my tea, pine tree, but that daydreaming habit of yours has to stop. I’ll punish you later, but remember why you’re here.- Bill calmly said.

 

-I’m here to serve you.- Dipper shivered at the thought of another punishment. He still hadn’t healed from the last time.

 

-And _why_ did you accept to serve me?- the demon insisted.

 

-You promised to leave my dimension.- the boy whispered.

 

-As long as you satisfy me.- Bill concluded for him. –Therefore you should know that making me wait is not good. I’ll keep away from your dimension as long as you behave. Don’t make me remind it to you every time.- he further scolded Dipper.

 

-Yes, I’m sorry… Master.-


End file.
